User talk:TVBuff90
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Defiant story Arc Please note that chronologically in the Star Trek universe, the Mirror Darkly episodes are parts 1 and 2 of this arc, while the Tholian Web is part 3. Time travel is funny that way. -- sulfur (talk) 00:02, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Your episode ID system Your episode ID'ing (ie "S01E05") does not correspond with our numbering system, both entirely in format, and partially in numbering order for a number of episodes, so please do not add this when identifying episodes. Thank You. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 17:56, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Categories Please do not create new categories without going through the MA:CS system. We have a carefully designed system here at MA, and prefer to have group consensus on the creation of new categories, so that they can be well defined and not be duplicated on various articles. Especially not when someone starts the process and then gives up partway through their creation. -- sulfur (talk) 10:01, July 31, 2017 (UTC) List pages Stop rearranging list pages based on your personal agenda. ALL production pages are listed alphabetically, not based on trivial facts. That way is best for ease of use and minimizing extraneous maintenance. Thanks. --Alan (talk) 13:32, February 3, 2020 (UTC)